gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CaptainShadow11
Hi, welcome to my chat page!! Please remember: *Be nice *Be respectful *Sign your name by hitting ~~~~ Leave me a a message if: *You have a question- I am very skilled in Pirates Online Wiki, POTCO Players Wiki, and Pirates Online itself, so, if you have a question, I'd love to help you! *Need advice- I am known for tips and tricks for Pirates Online. First: Click here to see if my guide can help you. Second- If your issue is not listed, leave me a message. *Need to tell me something- If you need or want to tell me something for any reason, leave me a message. *Want to meet up- Want to meet me in Pirates Online? Message me when and where (be sure to include time zone) and I will try my best to meet you there!! *Want to say hi- Its fine if you just want to say hi, I'm fine with that :D *Want a Userbox made- I can make you a userbox if you would like. State: What it is for, what colors, what picture, and what info you would like on it! As you can see on the banner, I good with coding, so if you need a signature, or page banner made, I can help with that. Pics %USERPROFILE%\AppData\LocalLow\Panda3D\start\pirates\screenshots\ sorry LOLSRRY Gold Craver 22:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC)Gold CraverGold Craver 22:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Role Can I change roles in the Official Government Of Italy, from Thhird In Command and Leader Of The Department Of Utilities to Prime Minister please? Thanks, avatar Um hi its gold craver ( again XD ) i want to change my icon but every time i hit it, it just brings me to my profile. can you help me? Thanks, Gold Craver 20:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Gold Craver Gold Craver 20:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) nvm William Crossbow IV 22:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC)Gold CraverWilliam Crossbow IV 22:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Meet me Hey shadow can you meet me on tortuga abassa in ten minutes? Thanks, William Crossbow IV 22:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC)Gold CraverWilliam Crossbow IV 22:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Help. Could you speak to Bator about his behavior? I confronted him about something he said about me, and he said: You really did not know that your polls went up because I asked half my friends to vote for you? I voted for you on User:Bator.hos, and my wikia contributor account. I tried, but you just got elevated to top on my List Of Wiki Jerks. I really want to kill you, and I don't get any respect from a lot of wiki members. So... Kiss my a** puto. With hate, NeverSayNever Please help.--''Shade'' 23:40, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Category Can you make a Category called : Defense of Port Tariff. I wish to expand upon The Port Of Tariff. I would Like to Add Ships and Soldiers that Defend Port Tariff. Sincerely, Lord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 21:24, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Question I have a small question. But first... I was on Potco, and at some point Matthew O'Malley spoke to me, asking if I could help him. He would like one last chance to work here again. He has truly given in, and I found myself agreeing with him. I think he's changed, and I would like the Administrators to vote on this. He's a good guy now. I've hanged out with him for a bit on Pirates online, and I found him as a good guy who has changed. I don't want people to take this the wrong way, I just think he's a good person and deserves one last chance. Everyone deserves a chance. Take me for example. I used to act a little bit like O'Malley on the first Wiki I worked on back in 2009. I completely regret how I acted on that. I have a dark past with one specific Wiki, hated by the users of it, but I came from a noobish person to a very mature person. Perhaps people can look at O'Malley one last time and give him the chance that I was given on other wikis. Just in case someone gets the wrong idea of what I just said, I'm not O'malley, I just think he's changed. So, my question... Can we all give him one last chance? --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 19:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ITB Dear CaptainShadow11, How would you like to open up a branch on Port Tariff. If you do I will handle all the security. You can handle the rest. I ask for nothing in return, unless you have something to offer. What do you think. Sincerely, Lord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 00:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC) signatures Captain shadow11 can you help me get a signature like john breasly's and yours and etc? William Crossbow IV (Gold Craver) ITB Dear CaptainShadow11, How would you like to open up a branch on Port Tariff. If you do I will handle all the security. You can handle the rest. I ask for nothing in return, unless you have something to offer. What do you think. Sincerely, ''Lord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 18:51, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hmm I am The Governor of Port Tariff. So the decison is mine. ''Lord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 19:04, April 18, 2011 (UTC) awesome jess jess i would like to join true masters xD Vandal --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 03:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi I love your page it's so cool. I want to meet up with you someday. Thanks! WilburStorm! 10:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Troll/Sockpuppet Do you think User:Prince Xilef is a sockpuppet of User:James Of England? They seem to be on at the exact same time, Xilef only seems to support James, James seems to edit his page for him... and a few other reasons. I have trouble explaining, but I recommend somebody looks at their contributions... The accounts seem suspicious... Furthermore, check his , everything he does is provocative (see below), and when given advice, he pretends to be invincible (or at least it seems like that), and uncooperative. What I see when I look at him is a troll looking for a fight with users like John Breasly and Samuel Redbeard. Please stop this child. Also, (the following is not saying he's a sockpuppet)James seems to acknowledge that John is angered by his claims ("I'm your ruler, I'm king", etc.), yet though he knows, he keeps doing so, as if he's trying to provoke another fight.--''Shade'' 16:02, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Liberty Rebels requests a meeting with you and the International Trading bank, today, at 5 pm Central Standard time, at Kingshead, on your cortola server. - Charles Blastburn I have already warned the other Admins. Jzfredskins has warned him, Stpehen has banned his sockpuppet, and I think he's given up now.--''Shade'' 16:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC) User:TheLIght Lately User:TheLIght has been calling me a narssistic (someone who loves themselves vainly) jerk. I am sort of upset about this. Sincerely,'' ' 'Sir Edgar Wildrat '18:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) (I'm not claiming to be King of Italy) If you are online right now, I can meet you anywhere. If not, you may propose a place to meet on pirates, I'm free this weekend so I can get online. -Charles Blastburn Quick Question Hey Shadow, I have a quick question. How would you describe my actions on this wikia? Am I polite? Rude? Do I ask for stuff too much? Am I a spammer? Could you send me a summary whenever? I was just wondering. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 22:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! I was just wondering, cause sometimes it seems like people just wanna hate. That just made me feel better. Thanks again! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Another troll has done almost nothing helpful. All he does is gripe and insult, as shown on his contributions. He thinks he owns pages on the wiki, and keeps acting like a big-shot. He also has shown to constantly target Capt. Skull X for trolling. When I stood up for Skull, he targeted me, and further showed his hostile behavior. I am requesting a block on this pathetic little child. Please do something about this kid.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 18:55, April 23, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. Anytime.--''Shade'' 13:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) yeah i do i do! Do you? do you? 14:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :P and ijust got my k1a :P. im going to go online now, but i will take a while to load, if now is good for you. i will be in rookie server channel 6. That good for you, or can you not be in rookie server anymore> 14:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) sure headed there now... 14:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) patcher my patcher is bein' a meanie. It wont verify my Rezfiles.... working on it. 15:01, April 24, 2011 (UTC) WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WIKI - dies of fright - WHAT HAPPENED?!!??!?!!!? Sincerely, ''' '' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 15:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Crossfire A couple of times? I got my name from a shooting game. I'll check it out, I'm in the middle of Easter breakfast. Also, what's with the changes to the wiki? And, can you fix my name for the FAOTW on the main page. It says made by John Vreasly. Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 15:11, April 24, 2011 (UTC) yeah my game ispatching now. mightbe a while, though. 15:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Meet Shadow, can you come and meet me so I can friend you again. I am inside the Governor's Mansion on Levica Server. Vandalism --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 23:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Meet Ok, I wanna refreind you... So can you come online on Soar (SeaVictor), because I am still friends with him. Then you can teleport with Shadow to Soar and I can friend you. Question about Trade bank When can I meet you and the trade bank, on pirates online? Liberty Rebels will need the funds. - Charles Blastburn Major intruder Bobby moon keeps writing on both my page and my user profile make her stop!!!! srry its just she cussed on my profile URGENT The user:Nightmare10 has just sworn see User_blog:Tama63/COMPLAINT:NIGHTMARE10 ' 'http://images.wikia.com/potcoplayers/images/f/f4/Swearing.jpg ' ' Leave me a Message Edits 18:50, April 29, 2011 (UTC)1 ' Screenshots Just so you know, I took screenshots of everything. I may post them soon... ''Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 00:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) OMG THIS WEEK IS GETTING BETTER. I got this dude expelled and another dude suspended for 2 weeks. And now your not being bitter to me. WHat else is there gonna be?!?!!? :D RE:CBN Hello there, thank you for your request to join the Caribbean Broadcasting News, Please read this application and fill in your name as well as the job that you desire from the organization. Regards ''Lord Usman Strider CBN President'' 20:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC') 'I Usernamehere, ' '''Would like to join the Caribbean Broadcasting News as a jobnamehere' *'I Promise to Report the Truth and nothing but the Truth' *'I Promise to Not to Taint my Reports with Bais Opinions' *'Swear to be Loyal and Truthful to the Company' *'Please may I join as my Prefered Job if not the President will Message me Back with the Next Best Job!' SignedINSERTSIGHERE! Short Temper? Hey Shadow, Lately, you've been really bugging me. You've been very judging, and rude. I'm osrry if you take that offensive, it's not meant to be. I am just asking you to stop. You just need to stop, please. I really don't want you to act like this, because I think other people are upest as well. Just, listen to me, please! Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 22:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Screen Heres the screenshot you asked for Stop You need to stop. You and Matthew are causing too much drama. Your just as much at fault for fueling the fire as Matthew is. I don't like my friends fighting. You need to stop being rude back, and put him on ignore! Have you noticed if I tell him not to make fun of you, he doesn't!? Next time your near him, put him on ignore. Don't be rude, don't judge others, and stop going around saying your right, because your not. NEITHER of you are! Don't even bother to reply, because I know it'll be a feeble attempt to justify yourself. Matthew is going to recieve a message similar to this. I hope you stay on the wiki, and if you don't, farewell. ''Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 02:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC)